I Love You Anyway
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are taken, Kidnapped, forced into situations beyond both of their controls.
1. Taken

Please Review

Chapter 1

Her babies were the cutest babies in the world. Both of them were beyond perfect and all hers. Yes, she had both of them young, her son when she was fifteen and her daughter when she was sixteen, that automatically doesn't make her a bad mother. But her mother had said otherwise, even though she was raising her babies on her own, she had even found both of them a father who didn't leave, they lived in a big house, and she gave her babies plenty of love, but her mother lied and had her babies taken from her anyway, her son placed with her goody, loud-mouthed sister and her daughter with 'strangers'.

Her own mother had been an a awful woman, abusive and evil, but Karin Uzumaki had forgiven her mother of all that and allowed her mother a visit with her babies. Her mother had lied and had gotten her babies taken from her, and her tossed into the horrible hospital for all those years.

But Karin would find her babies, she would, and when she finally did, all of them would be a family again. Her babies would be all hers again.

(O)

Karin found her babies and she's surprised she finds them together, in one location as friends. Well sort of, her daughter was rude and disrespectful. She couldn't believe her luck, she had surely thought that they would be broken apart, though they aren't living as siblings, which infuriated her. Both were big now, partially grown, which also infuriates her. She had missed out on so much of her babies lives, left them to be brought up by strangers with questionable beliefs and morals.

She watched her babies for a while as she carefully planned. Both of them went to that expensive high school in that city full of fornicator and self-righteous bastards. Her daughter ran around in tight clothing, chasing after a rich, pretty, sissy looking boy with a questionable hair style. Throwing herself at the boy, apparently not noticing his lack of interest. Her son had big faults as well, he was as loud as her good for nothing sister, a slacker, and had an unhealthy crush on his sister.

All the work she had put into her babies seemed forgotten by them, all of her lessons of obedience and respect. She would have to start over from scratch.

When the time came, her son was quite easy to capture, both were leaving, both going so far away from home. They were both so young, she couldn't understand it, why her son's so-called parents, her whore of a sister and her idiotic husband and daughter's so-called 'parents' were allowing such a thing. Horrible. Children were meant to be on a small leash. Controlled.

Quickly before they had a chance to get away, she would bring them both home. Her babies were coming home.

(O)

It wasn't the awkwardness of his position which roused him, but the chill seeping through his sleeveless orange T-shirt and into his bones. His body sprung forward but he moved barely an inch, his arms pressed into him, his body strapped down to something. He looks down, finding chains wrapped around his upper body, holding him to a chair.

He tries to free himself by wiggling, but it's for not, the chains are locked. His head begins to pound. He looks up, around him was nothing but concrete walls and two mats sit on the floor in front of him but the area was mostly bare.

A low moan from behind him, froze him. He tries turning to see what it was but finds it impossible to see behind him.

"Who's... there?" His voice trembles more then he likes it too. He begins surging against his restraints, uncomfortable with being vulnerable.

"Naruto...?" The weak voice questions and he frowns, his mind still in a haze is slow, but he manages to recognize the voice quick.

"Sakura?" He once again tries to turn to see. "Is it you?" Sakura, his sort of friend and his long time crush.

"No, it's someone else," her sarcasm is nearly missed by the boy, "Yeah it's me." He feels the chain surge against him, meaning she was moving against it. "What's go - "

She was interrupted by a door opening, someplace out of Naruto's view, his body tenses.

"How are my children doing this fine evening?" A light feminine voice is accompanied by a set of quick footsteps. "Oh how you two have grown." Once again Naruto tries to turn to look, only catching a glimpse of red hair.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned right away. "Why are we here?"

"I'm your mother, your real mother."

Naruto still strains to see, while the teen girl snorts. "You're not my mom... That's not a very funny joke, lady." Naruto face turned red with frustration as he continued surging against the chains wrapped around him.

"Oh you see I am, you both were taken from me when you were only toddlers. My precious babies snatched from me." She explains calmly. "A lie my mother spewed separated us. Also, Lilly, my dear, you should refrain from speaking to an adult in such a way."

"My name's Sakura... and you kidnapped us. How do you suppose I act?" The girl hissed out.

"No, your birth name is Lilly, when they took you they gave you such ridiculous name. I am disappointed, such a cliché name too. My Lilly and my Hidoshi-Kun, my children..."

"This better not be a Ino-pig prank..." Sakura mumbles under her breath. "Look, I have a date with Sasuke, I better not miss it. Naruto, are in on this?" Sakura snapped.

"What?" The boy shook his head quickly. "No. I... I have no idea what's going on, Sakura-chan."

The woman sighed. "What on earth have they done to my children?" Finally the woman walks into Naruto's view, allowing the boy full view of the woman. A short woman with long red-hair and red-brownish eyes. "I've brought you both here for we can be a family, like it was suppose to be."

"I think you have us confused," Naruto finally said something, "with someone else. My name is Naruto Namikaze... not whatever you said."

"Hidoshi-kun..." Karin purred with an odd smile. "You have your father's eyes, you look a lot like him actually."

Naruto frowned, unnerved by this woman. "Yeah, I look like my dad... I live with my dad."

"No," She quickly shook her head. "He is not your father, Himaru Kotra was your father. Minato is simply an imposter, a cousin of your father's. Your father was a low-life though, wouldn't take care of his responsibilities. And I am your mother."

"You're not my mom." Naruto blurts. Naruto wasn't confused about who his mother was, Kushina Namikaze was his mother and she was a good mom, loud."Look, you should let us go, you've obviously made a mista - "

"I am not!" The woman's sudden flare in anger surprised both of them. She quietly panted as she glared at him, after a few seconds Karin forced herself to calm. Nothing good would happen if she were angry. "You are my children. I am not crazy, so stop looking at me like that."

"Well obviously you are crazy!" Sakura blurted. "When my dad finds out about this yo - "

Karin is gone from Naruto's view in a second and a slap rang out in the tiny room, flesh meeting flesh, followed by heavy silence. The boy's blue eyes widen upon realizing what happened.

"If you ever hit me agai- " Before the girl could finish her sentence another slap rang out, echoing loudly. Obviously a hard hit this go. The chains rattled.

"Listen here, little girl... you're home now." Karin hisses, voice taking on a more tight tone. "You are under my roof and you are under my rules now. I'm not going to allow you to get away with the things you've gotten away with so far. You are going to be brought up how you should have been. You've been spoiled for much to long." The woman takes a breath. "No more talking back. You should respect your momma."

"You're not my mom!" Sakura yells, obviously not fazed by the hits. "Yo - "

"I suppose it time to meet my husband, your new father." Her voice is calm again. "Kisame, will you come in here? I have a few lessons to teach my children."

(O)

Sakura's attention instantly lands on the large, blue man entering through the open doorway, his frame barely fitting through. She frowned, she had never seen a blue man before. His over all size is intimidating, but the girl wouldn't be frightened by an overgrown man.

Her left cheek burns and her jaw feels off and sore, for such a bone thin woman, this woman packed power behind her blows. Her crazy wasn't helping.

"My children are as out of control as I thought they would be." The woman says with a sigh. Sakura holds back once again repeating how she was not this woman's child, it was obvious she wouldn't be heard. "I believe my punishment needs to be firm enough to show I mean business, but leave enough room for it only to be a warning. I do love my children and all I want is for both of them to learn." The large man looks less then interested, he folds his meaty arms over his chest and stares at his wife. "I think a time out is in order, hang them up for me will you?" The man nods once. The woman smiled brightly and stands on her tip toes to place a coy kiss on the man's blue cheek. "Love you, babe." The woman leaves without a look back at them.

Once the woman is gone, the girl's gaze finds the man. He blankly stares back.

"Don't try it..." The girl began. "She's crazy, we're not her kids." Naruto was still struggling behind her, making the chains pinch into her skin. "Stop, Natuo." She hissed sharply. Naruto instantly stilled.

The man shrugged, removing a small key from his pocket. "Not any of my business," he moves to the chain, picking up it's heavy lock. "I suggest you two don't try anything funny, and it ain't because I think ya should be afraid of me." The lock falls away, clinking to the ground loudly. "It's that momma of yours..." The man wraps the chain around his hand as he unchains them, obviously prepared to use it as a weapon.

Sakura rubbed her arms once they are free of the chains and she turns, finally being able to see her friend. "Are you alright?" He had also turned, he nods. He looked worried and he was oddly quiet. Usually it was impossible to shut the boy up. Her gaze lowers briefly to the lock on the floor.

"You, girlie, you first."

Her gaze falls to Kisame again, who is now standing at the far edge of the tiny room, a pair of handcuffs in his hands. Sakura swallows.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispers, she gently shook her head. She began to stand, pretending her legs gave out on her, landing on the ground, she quickly slides the lock into her hoody pocket.

"Today, girl." The man huffs impatiently. Sakura slowly gets to her feet and begins walking towards Kisame. He huffed. When she's almost to the man, her hands quickly slides into her pocket and she yanks out the lock, and lugs it at his head. All she needed was for him to be little injured, but he easily ducks, and in one movement he is behind her, the chain in his hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing. "You're not the only one with a little trainin', girl."

"Sakura!" Naruto stands, but the man tightens his chain, shooting Naruto a sharp look. Sakura gasped loudly, clawing at the chain. Her vision begins to darken, her feet actually dangle from the ground. "I've ended losers for less then this, Kid. You still have your life because I love my wife." He lets go of her and she falls, still holding her neck, she coughs. The chain's imprint tattooed on her neck. "Don't even move a muscle, boy." Naruto freezes, his breathing chaotic, unsure what to do.

Kisame grabs onto the gasping girl's arm and lifts her onto her feet, locking the handcuffs onto her wrists before easily lifting the girl onto a hook in the ceiling. He turns to Naruto, "You're next..."

(O)

They're not even sure how long they hang from those hooks, cuffs digging into their wrists, cutting into their flesh. It's long enough for both of them to no longer feel their arms.

"Are... are you alright?" It's Naruto who asks it this hour. It was Sakura last hour. He's a little out of it, the agony driving him nearly delirious. Sakura blinks her heavy lids open, sweat taints her face, and her pink hair sticks to her face. Her body shivered.

"No..." She answers honestly. "You?"

"Naw..." His head drops, his world slightly tilting. "I... This is one heck of a time out..."

The girl laughs lightly. "Yeah."

Naruto forces his head up, his gaze locking on Sakura. "I... do you think she's telling the truth?" His face his blank, unreadable.

Sakura frowned. "Of course not... Are you adopted? My mom.. I look like my mom." That was a lie. Honestly, she looked like neither of her parents and she had always wondered how she had developed pink hair. Karin's hair was red bu - No, Sakura quickly shook her head. She was not going there.

"I'm not either." He winced. "I... Damn, this hurts!"

Both of them hear it when the tiny room's door scrapes open, but neither has energy to look. But Karin appears between them anyway, looking sadly at them both.

"Oh my poor dears..." She turns to Sakura, fingers landing on the chain marks around her neck. Sakura uses all the energy left in her body to pull away from the woman. The woman barley seems to notice. "Kisame filled me in on what happened. You should really behave yourselves, children."

"Yeah... So, is chaining your kids up like this, is that how you lost them?" The young pinked haired person couldn't help but ask. "I don't blame your mom for getting them away from you then." The woman's face grows blank, red-brown eyes darkening to black. The teen actually bit her lip wanting to take her words back upon seeing such a troubling look. A second later her head flies left as another smack fills the area, she hears ringing in both ears.

"Such a mouth on you," The woman hissed glaring harshly. Sakura was suddenly afraid. Something was very off with this woman.

"She has a point," The boy spoke up, mostly to cut the tension between them. "This wasn't very nice of you."

Karin snorts out a laugh. "Oh... nice of me?" Her dark gaze lands on Naruto. "I suppose not." The woman leaves without another word.

"I think she's mad..." Naruto said, breaking the tense quiet that captured both of them.

"Yeah, Naruto... she is." Sakura licks her dry lips, worry clawing at her.

Karin returns an hour later, a stick in her hands. It's a normal stick, nothing special about it except for it's carvings. Her fingers run over it as she comes to a stop between them.

"I inherited such a thing from my mother..." She calmly says, gaze locked on the object. "I carved it myself in eight grade, actually."

Both teens watch her, unnerved.

"I named her itami wo shire."

(O)

Naruto's hit by it first, a blow to his stomach which hits air from his lungs. He cries out, his mixing with Sakura's, but the woman continues on, hitting every inch of his person, then Sakura's. She would hit his left arm, she would strike Sakura's right after. It went on like that until both of them were black and blue and breathing was impossible.

"Now, you shouldn't treat momma with such disrespect." The woman lightly scolds. "Respect your momma and behave." The woman's hand finds Naruto sweaty, red face. "You two shouldn't have made me angry." With that the woman leaves. "Untie them, I think it's enough for now." They hear her say after she's gone.

Please Review


	2. Truth

AN: Guest, yes, Karin has always been crazy. I believe your question is actually answered in this one.

I really hope you guys will Review, I sort of need such vindication lol. I mean, if you have any questions ask.

Please Review

**Chapter 2**

Sakura's arm lay limply in her lap as she leaned against the wall behind her, her body sore and in pain. Her wrists were the worst, the cuts were very deep. Her ribs were the next, bruised without a doubt.

Her head leans back against the wall, her heavy lids shutting. Her head ponds and all she wants is sleep. But, her lids open, she was keeping watch. Naruto was sleeping a few feet away, his whole body shivering in the chill of the area. His wrist were worst then hers, she had used bits of her shirt as bandages.

Neither of them could handle much more. They have to figure a way out of this.

She flinched as the iron door scraps open. Naruto bolts awake as well, slowly backing towards her. She wants to stand so badly, not uselessly sit on the ground as Karin stands over her, but there is nothing left inside her. Her stomach growls and her mouth feels dry.

Karin enters as both of them had been expecting, a container of yellow liquid in her hands and a paper bag under her arm.

"My children must be hungry," She cooed, bending before them, ignoring their heated stares. She began to remove things from the bag, a big wooden spoon, two bowls, two small spoons, and a handful of napkins. She fills the bowls with the liquid from the container and sets one in front of Sakura and another before the quietly panting boy. She lets the two spoons fall into a bowl each. "It's my special soup, I use to make it for you guys when you were ill." When both teens only stare at the bowls. "Eat..." The woman says looking between them.

"I sort of can't move..." The girl bit out bitterly. She winced as pain raced across her body. She wheezed out a breath. "I think my wrist is broken. I think you broke my wrist."

"Oh dear... It's only pain." The woman smiled with a shrug, her hands lifting and pushing a strand of Sakura's sweaty hair behind her left ear. Sakura shies away, glaring at the woman, the woman's hand follows her. "I have always believed if you spoil a child you ruin them. What was I suppose to do with such disrespectful behavior?"

Sakura has nothing to say, believing the crazy woman wouldn't listen to her any way, instead she looks towards Naruto, sharing a look with the exhausted looking blonde boy.

Karin began digging through a bag at her side, tugging out a tube of medication. "Now, let me take a look at those cuts."

She began with Sakura first, lifting the girl's shirt and hoody, rolling it up showing off discolored skin, a black and blue abdomen. Sakura tries to push the woman away from her, but only ends up getting out of breath and coughing as in pain, energy spent, the girl allows the woman's hands on her, taking care of the tiny cuts on her body caused by her punishing stick. Sakura skewered her lids shut the whole time, her mouth clenched, her head leaned against the wall behind her.

Karin moves to Naruto next who is panting weakly, air wheezing through his lips as his body shivered.

"Naruto..." Sakura lifts her head, worriedly watching her friend, "He needs help." She turns to the woman. Naruto's normally sun-kissed skin had faded pale. The woman only continues to apply the clear cream to the wounds underneath his shirt. "He needs help!" Sakura repeats, wincing as she attempts getting up.

"He's fine," the woman shrugged again, finishing and gathering her items. "Watch how you speak with me, my Lily-chan. He'll be alright in a few hours." Karin was leaving. The crazy woman was actually leaving.

Sakura stared after her for awhile, before a strangled moan escaped her sort-of friend had her beginning to panic. "If... if you're his mother... you should be more worried about his state." The girl hissed, quickly calling out to the woman. "He obviously needs help."

Karin turned quickly, eyes narrowed. "I am his mother. I have my proof." Sakura only stared. "Do you want to see it?" No. All Sakura wants is for this woman to help him. "I'll show you."

The woman left, the iron door shutting behind her loudly. Sakura frowned, her gaze falling back onto the whimpering, sweating Naruto. She quickly moves towards him, her hand landing on his forehead which was burning up.

Dryly swallowing, she looks around, attention falling to the bowl of soup on the floor near his feet. The girl carefully picked it up and dips it's spoon in, letting the liquid fall back into it, tiny white chunks were float around in it. Turning to Naruto, she crawls to him. "You have to eat this, Naruto." She lightly says. "You have to eat, I think."

He lightly moans in response. The blonde tries to hold up a spoon full to his lips but he turns his head away.

"Come on..." The girl nearly begs. "Eat.." After much couching, the boy finally takes a spoon full. Sakura sighs in relief, until he throws it up into his lap. She tried again, her own stomach gurgling at the boy's puke. "Come on..."

He eats nearly half of the bowl before he falls into a sleep Sakura is unwilling to wake him from. Instead, she leans against the wall beside him, wincing quietly from irritating her own bruises and wounds.

An hour Karin returns, a DVD player under her left arm and a photo album under her right. The woman wears a small sun dress, decorated with large yellow flowers. "I had all my home videos converted as soon as I got out." The woman explained, setting the machine in front of them. She hands Sakura the album.

She hesitated before opening it. The first laminated photo is off a blue eyed baby wearing a baby blue cap, under it the name is Hidoshi. On another photo are two babies, one barely twelve months old sitting in Lauren's lap, leaning over watching a baby in a pink blanket in wonder, wisps of pink hair visible, under it are the words 'Hidoshi, 1, Lilly, two weeks'. The next one is of a pink haired, brightly smiling toddler hugging an older blonde haired one, both grinning, only Hidoshi has a cut on his chin.

Not wanting to admit it, but the girl recognized who the little girl toddler looked like... and it was her. She lets the album fall from her hands, still not willing to believe this, her hands shook.

"Alright, I got it." The woman spoke up finally, moving away from the machine. It blinked on.

First it was unfocused but when it came into focus a smiling faded pink haired, smirking toddler about three years old appears, a pink water gun in her hands as she quietly snuck up on a little blonde boy, about four, diligently working on mud pies. Sakura can recognize both children and it is them. But the woman could have taken these from one of their homes, only...

Sakura watched as she hits Naruto right in the face with the water, he quickly jumps up, pouting. "Lilly!" The child whined. She watched as she laughs her baby laugh, pointing at the boy. She watched as the boy smirked a familiar smirk and scoops up a handful of mud and hits her in her pink bathing suit top. A mud fight ensues as a man laughs in the background, lightly cheering them both on.

Sakura frowned. Then Karin appears on screen, seeming to suck life out of everything, both children clam up, stopping their playing. The children bump into each other, hands finding each others. Both of them looked so afraid.

"What is going on here." The woman hissed. "Why are you both so filthy? Do you have any idea how much those cost?"

"It was my fault." The man's voice appeared again. "I egged both of them on." He quickly defends them. "It's my fault."

"They both understand I how fill about them being filthy." The woman said shortly.

"They're only kids, babe." The man laughed nervously. "I thought we were going to have fun today...? A cook-out... Come on... We're engaged..." Finally the woman's scowl leaves and a sigh leaves her. "Well, you clean them up you made the mess."

The video goes on for another hour and Sakura catches glimpses of a silver-haired man when he hands the video camera to Karin to cook, but nothing eventful happens after.

"Whose the man?" Is all Sakura can say, her insides numb. This woman wasn't lying. She couldn't understand what was going on, her mom was her mom, but... this woman wasn't lying.

"My first husband, he loved you kids. We broke apart when you were taken." The woman sniffs closing the machine. "I'll leave the album to fill in Hidoshi when he wakes." The woman pets Sakura who hasn't the energy to move away. "I love you both."

(O)

Naruto flipped slowly through the album, glancing up at his friend who was watching him intently.

"So..." She looked at him closely.

The tired boy nods. "I... I think I remember her." He quietly admitted. "When I was out, I was having these odd dreams... ones with that woman yelling at me and screaming... I remember you too." He coughed a little. "I... think" She was hoping he wouldn't actually say that.

"So, you think she's really our mom?"

The boy shrugged.

"She's not my mom." The girl said strongly. "A mom wouldn't treat her kids like this... I... We have to get out of here."

He nods in agreement. "How?"

She leaned her aching head back into the wall, eyes shutting. "I dunno..."

Please Review


	3. Chants

I hope you guys will Review, I'm unsure about writing this.

Please Review

**Chapter**

Sakura cupped her hands underneath the water sink, taking long sips of the water from her hands. She leaned heavily against the tiny sink upon finishing and stared at her reflection in the filthy mirror. She looked a mess. Strands of pink hair stuck against her pale face, chapped lips, and Sakura honestly hated how frightened she looked.

"Hurry up, my child," She heard Karin call from outside, voice light and sweet, as if nothing was wrong.

"A few more minutes..." She called out quietly, "my stomach is hurting." She glanced around quickly, scanning the tiny bathroom for a possible escape. It was simple white walls, a sink and a toilet, nothing else, no shower, no windows.

"You have a minute, Lilly." Karin snapped.

Sakura lightly scowled and quickly she bent, hands finding the only remaining handle on the brown sink, swiftly pulling it open and looked underneath the bathroom cabinet for anything useful, nothing was underneath but a bottle of shampoo and a few broken clips. She frowns, but grabs one of the clips, shoving it into her hoody pocket.

"Now, Lilly!"

A wince escaped her as she quickly stands fully. Sakura wrenches the bathroom's door open after a shaky breath, coming face to face with Karin. "I'm finished." Sakura snapped.

Karin narrowed her rusty red ireses, "Do you want a time out again?"

"No," Sakura answers tersely.

"No what, my dear?"

Sakura holds back her glare and instead lowers her light green eyes, biting back a response. This woman was insane, making her angry and arguing with her would do nothing. "No, Mother." She forced a sarcastic grin.

"Such a smart ass mouth, you're lucky I have things to do," She grabbed Sakura's sore arm and yanked, fingers digging into wrists, yanking her quickly towards the center of the basement which houses the iron door which leads into their prison." Sakura's shoved inside by the woman, her sore back and sides screaming in protest as she accidentally stumbles and falls onto the ground. "Now you, my son."

Naruto carefully rose to his feet with the help of the wall, unsteady, slowly walking to the woman for his bathroom break. He comes back a few minutes later.

"Well that was exciting," He grumbled after Karin had shut the iron door behind him. "I got to go potty."

Sakura lightly smiled. "Our mother for you..." It was suppose to be a joke but it failed at being amusing. Her stomach churned. Naruto slid onto the floor beside her, his face blank. Sakura waits an hour before moving, showing him the broken hair clip in her pocket.

The boy only raises an eye brow. "What are you going to do, do your hair?" She gave him an unpleasant glare.

"No...I'm going to work on that lock." She quickly got to her feet and moves to the lock, sticking the clip into it. It took a minute but the boy joined her. Receiving a few cuts, but eventually she hears a satisfying click of the lock.

Sakura's light green eyes locked on Naruto's blue ones, eyes wide with excitement a smile tugging at thin, chapped lips. Naruto's excitement was just as raw. Wide, eyes squinted hard. Sakura carefully pulled open the iron door, slowly cringing when it loudly scrapped along the floor. She took a breath before, hesitantly poking her head out into the basement beyond and stepping out into the all clear.

Old boxes decorated nearly every inch of the wide area along with covered furniture and an old washer and drawer. In front of them was a wooden stairwell, which both hoped was their way out. They began to climb them, carefully, Sakura's heart beating so chaotically she can hear it. The blonde mentally prays the basement's door would be unlocked.

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Naruto panted.

She gently shakes her head. "No..." Her hands land on the brass handle. Carefully she quietly pushes it open, it makes very little noise but it echoes inside both of their heads. It opens into a darkened kitchen, a sliding backdoor is the only thing the teens see however.

Quickly they dart towards it. It's Naruto who took on the lead, undoing the lock and forcing the glass door open, stepping out onto a back patio, chilly air hits both of them in the face. They share a brief look before both of them run.

"Move another inch and I'll blow both of your heads off." Kisame's voice freezes them, as the man rounds the corner of the house, a rifle in his hands. "Good thing I cut my hunting trip short, huh? Your mom would have bitched for days if I would've lost you two..." The man huffed. "Get back inside." He ordered, motioning with his weapon.

Sakura bit her lip, hope literally draining from her.

"Wait until I tell dear old momma."

(O)

She was not happy, of course.

"You like the outdoors so much," The woman growled and paced before them back in their prison. Her flowery sun dressed replaced by a dark-blue wrap around dress and dark make-up. "Let's take a trip outside, then."

Cuffs are once again clamped around healing wrists, and pain assaults both of their bodies and both are ordered outside into the backyard and ordered onto the ground and legs on a broom sticks. Pain already coursing through Sakura's legs, as she uncomfortably shifts on the hard piece of wood. Beside her Naruto does similar. Karin paced before them. 'Her stick' in her hands. Kisame waits a few feet away, his rifle in his hands.

The overhead sun bares down on both of their backs, sweat began to creep down their necks. Sakura wipes her sweating face along her hoody and squints up, watching Karin, watching the wooden stick in her hands. Under her hoody her body was still aching, throbbing with pain.

"You two tried running away from momma," Karin said sadly with a small sigh. "After all I did..."

"Honestly, you can't blame us," Naruto said weakly. Having cuffs on her wounded wrists likely was killing him, Sakura stared at him worriedly. He was still painfully pale.

"Shut up!" Karin growled. Naruto's mouth clamped shut. "I'm tired of both of you alls disrespectful attitudes. I'm tried of your ungratefulness!"

Karin stalked behind both of them. A second later Naruto cried out in pain, his body surging forward, off the broom stick, he whimperd.

"Naruto," Sakura called out worriedly.

"Get your ass back on the fucking stick!" Sakura watched as Karin's strikes hit Naruto again, this time in the back. "Now!" Quickly the boy scrambles back onto the broom stick, stumbling for a few seconds before lowering himself slowly onto the wood with a wince. The woman hit him again, on the back of his legs. He gritted, his jaw twitching, it took everything inside of him not to jump from the broom stick again as she once again hits him, again and again. Sakura can only watch in horror, arms limp, mouth open.

"Honor your mother. I gave birth to you. You should love me. You shouldn't ever want to leave me. I. Will. Not. allow disrespect." She yelled as she hits him in the leg.

The boy made weak whimpering noises, his body shook and he cried. Sakura watched all of this, doing nothing and feeling bad about that. Karin moves to her. Sakura haggardly breathed out, watching the woman, watching Naruto, his head was bent as he quietly welpt, his shoulders shook. She had never seen Naruto like that. It was sad.

Her own cry errupted from her lips, she also falls her broom stick and into the grass. A blow also hit her in the back, hitting air from her lungs.

"Back on the fucking stick, Lilly." Sakura panted in the grass, staring at the woman's dark high hills, her body shuddering in pain and shock. It had hurt. " You were always my strong-willed one." The're so-called mother growled hitting Sakura again, causing a wheezed yelp from Sakura. "Get back on the fucking stick." The girl quickly crawled back onto the broom stick, her body stealing up for what was sure to come and did.

"Now..." Karin said once her frustration had been released on Sakura. Sakura felt as if she would never walk again. Her insides felt tight. Her own tears leaked from her irises. "I hope you two have learned your lessons about leaving, momma. You two should hang out here for a while to think about your actions." She appeared in front of them again. "I would also like an apology... Hidoshi..."

The boy looked up, a stream of tears flowing quickly down his cheeks. He was very careful not to look in Sakura's direction."I'm... sorry."

The woman smiled brightly, as if she hadn't been beating them a minute before. "You are forgiven my son. Now you, Lilly."

Sakura swallowed as Karin cool gaze lands on her. Her pride was certainly taking a beating, but her body couldn't afford another one. "I'm... I'm... sorry."

"You are also forgiven, my child. It'll be night in a few hours," she looks towards the clear blue horizon. It was a pretty day. "I may be back by then, but until I return, I don't want either of you moving an inch." When both teen merely continue to stare at the ground, Karin scoffed. "Do you two hear me, now?"

Both of them nod weakly. Karin left.

(O)

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered as night begins to set in, the finale glow of daylight vanished. Her legs had long since grown numb. Her body burned. Crickets chirped a night time lullaby and wind rustles fallen leaves.

"Huh..." His body swayed.

"We're in on this together right?" She took a shuddering breath. She wasn't thinking clearly. Her stomach ached with hunger. "We'll get ou..." she winces. "out of this together right?"

"You bet..." He whimpered, "believe it..."

Sakura nodded weakly, turning around a little to look at the home that had become their prison. Karin watched from a second floor window. "We'll... find a way out of this. Did you believe me, Naruto?"

Naruto winced lowly, shifting a little. "Of...Of course," his voice cracked. Both of them grow silent. The air becomes nippy as hours go by.

Karin doesn't come back until nearly midday, when both teens are exhausted and swaying. Their necks and faces are beginning to burn with the over head sun and rising heat. Somehow they managed staying awake. Both were afraid Karin would punish them more if they should faint and fall from the broom sticks.

Not a word is said between them all night, nor in the hours of daylight. Karin leads both of them back into their prison, dragging them whenever one of them fell. Karin doesn't even say anything, simply hums a little tune as soon as Kisame removes the cuffs and he and Karin leave, the teens collapse, falling to the ground.

Sakura lowers her head onto the concrete floor, rage, frustration, fear, and uncertainty rumbling inside of her. Her mind was in a fog and she couldn't think. She was in so much pain. She had no idea what to believe. How to think.

A sob escaped her lips, she curled herself into a ball, her hands go to cover her mouth to silence them. Embarrassed. She winced as her fingers touch her sun burned face, and a bruise on her shoulder was disturbed.

"Fuck!" She growled under her breath. Why hadn't anyone rescued her yet, them?

"Sakura..." Naruto's hand lightly lands on her shoulder and she winced, he quickly pulled his hand away. She turned around and face him, wiping at her face with shaky fingers. He lightly smiled back, it a sad imitation of Naruto's normal radiant grin, it was forced, but he's trying. She thought about that. About Naruto. The first time the girl had met Naruto had been in the fifth grade. He had been new, his family moving into town after his father had accepted a job as police cheif. The little blonde boy had a huge grin on his face when he came to stand in front of her whole class, introducing himself proudly as Naruto Namikaze. He never lost that grin, Sakura couldn't honestly recall a time. "I cried... it's alright for you too..." It was all the girl needed honestly, Naurto was so genuine. The girl brust into tears, sobbing so roughly it hurt her beaten body. Naruto lightly patted her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, its alright."

(O)

Sakura woke up first, her whole body throbbing. She frowned, her gaze landing on Naruto's red, peeling face, he was frowning in his sleep. She carefully sat up, her legs ached. Her heart leapt when her gaze landed on Karin. The woman was standing behind Naruto, arms folded, her face tight and in a concentrated scowl. She was not happy. When was she ever happy, Sakura wondered.

"Naruto..." Sakura hand finds his shoulder without taking her green eyes away from Karin, she gently shook him. He bolted awake and looked at her quizically before turning around, he actually jumped upon seeing Karin, his back hitting her shoulder as he backed away.

"What is this?" Karin asked lowly, anger dancing in her dark gaze, anger like they had never seen before. Both were confused and briefly glanced at one another. "Why did I enter here and find you two in such a position?" She literally spit. " Bot of you, like barbaric heathens." Karin began to pace the area as the teens watched, beyond lost. The woman's hands were entangled around her red hair, pulling at every strand in an obviously painful way, her face was a crimson red, matching her hair. "When you two were little you were unnaturally close too I... I... told Kakashi, I told him, it wasn't normal..." The woman continues to rant under her voice, but they both hear her. "It's disgusting... completely vile... heathens!"

Somehow it actually dawned on Sakura what this woman meant and it was... crazy. "You think... you think because we were close while we were asleep...you think we're... What?" She couldn't believe this woman. She was fed up. "If were brother and sister like you say, why is the issue? Why is it a problem if I sleep beside my brother?" Sakura screeched.

"I see the way you too look at each other!" Karin yelled, pointing at them.

Sakura frowned, she and Naruto shared another look. "You're...you're crazy..." Sakura whispered in disbelief.

Karin growled, "stand up... stand up... both of you, stand up!"

Carefully both of them stand, both swaying on aching, unstable legs. They both tense as Karin stepped towards them, she grabs onto Naruto first, tugging him quickly towards the left of the tiny room. "Stand here... you stand here." Then she quickly rushes to Sakura, grabbing her, forcing her into the other corner. "Both of you stand, don't turn around, I'll be back."

Sakura leaned into the wall as the woman leaves, her body exhausted as well as her mind. She frowned at the brown stone of the wall.

Karin returned with the tape and began taping small boxes around first Naruto then Sakura. "Think, about your disgusting actions. Forget your horrible thoughts. Do you understand? Repeat after me, I will listen to my mother. I will not allow unpure thoughts inside my mind. I am sorry for my unpure actions."

"Yes, Mother..." Both teens answered out through numb lips, simultaneously, both to out of it and aware the woman wouldn't listen to anything else. They began to chant the woman's words.

Karin was still standing in the center of the area, breathing heavily. "Damn it, Hidoshi, louder," she yelled. Sakura flinched, staring at the wall, repeating the insane mantra over and over again as Naruto's words grew louder. Soon after, Karin left and didn't come back, whispering under her breath as she went.

After a while, the words begin to blur and Sakura leaned heavily into the wall beside her, unable to find strength enough to chant, nor stand.

"I'm so tired, Sakura-chan." She heard Naruto say. "I can't... I can't..."

The girl turned around, seeing the boy leaning against the wall face first, his orange T-shirt bloody. "You have to try, Naruto..." She couched. "She'll be back and she'll... You can sleep after. We both can sleep after. We're going to get out of here and all of this will be a bad memory."

He quietly moaned, "I can't handle another beating."

She nodded into the wall as she turned back around, no longer having energy to respond. She forced her lips and formed words, returning to her forced mantra.

Please Review


	4. Weeks

Please Review

**Chapter**

3 Weeks later

Quickly, they realized, playing along with Karin's game was how they would avoid being hurt and bidding time until It was possible for an escape. They would play her game. Her sickly twisted game.

They quickly learn the woman's schedule and quirks, what makes her tick, what types of things make her angry, how to act when she was angry. Both Naruto and Sakura remain in the concrete basement, locked away. Karin obviously didn't trust them still, despite their acting.

"How did you like my burgers, children?" Karin asked upon returning into the basement, her dress depicted her mood as always, a light green dress with yellow flowers.

"It was seriously awesome," Natuto commented with a practiced smile, easy. He and Sakura had spent nights practicing smiles with each other as mirrors, needing their plan to work. He licked his fingers free of ketchup.

"Really?" Karin questioned. "Were they the best you've ever had, my dear?" He understood not to say no. Karin was like that. The woman craved attention and nothing but compliments and praise from them.

"Yeah," he nodded quickly, glancing towards Sakura. "The best I've ever had." Actually the burgers were burnt and disgusting. "Thanks, momma." But food was a rare thing in Karin's household, a privilege for good behavior. Naruto and Sakura were happy with any food Karin would offer.

"What about you, Lilly, did you like my burgers?" She questioned the girl. Sakura nodded, folding her paper plate in half neatly setting it beside her.

"Yes ma'am." She agreed. "Thank you." She was sure to add, lip still spilt from forgetting to have 'manners' yesterday when Karin had let them use the bathroom.

"My children are always so polite now, I hope you aren't trying to trick your momma."

"No, momma," Sakura shook her head, "Really, they were very good."

"Well, I thank you then." She brightly smiled. "I love you guys, I'll see you both in the tomorrow." The woman, walks to Naruto first, lightly kisses his forehead before also kissing on Sakura's. She left.

"Tonight?" The blonde questioned, stretching as she got to her feet.

"Tonight," He nodded, biting his lip but also obviously determined.

They had learned a few things while living here and one of those things were, that Karin always left on Thursdays and didn't come home until sometime Friday afternoon. Kisame worked at night until the early morning hours of Friday and hunted for hours on Fridays, sometimes he came home and sometimes he wouldn't. They're hoping for the wouldn't.

They were going to try to escape again, at least get to someplace with a phone. This time they would be careful, this time they would make it.

(O)

They make it outside, everything is covered in darkness and not another house is in sight. They want to follow the narrow road leading to the house, but are too afraid Kisame would see them.

Somehow they get lost and lose track of the narrow road.

(O)

"I'm tired of your attempts at escape." The woman hissed.

Sakura moaned lifting her head from the wall in attempt to catch a glimpse of Naruto. She could just make him out on the other side of the woman who called them her mother. His eye lids were half-lidded, sticks and twigs are still entwined in his hair from their fall, it had been a long painful fall down a incline in the woods. She was certain she had broken her wrist, if Kisame hadn't found them in the woods, later on that night, they may have fallen victim to a nighttime animal.

He was breathing and awake now, but obviously in pain.

"I'm sick of it!"The woman paced in front of them. "I'm tired of not getting respect from you two!" Her gaze lands on Sakura, she quickly stalks towards her. Sakura flinched away, fear bubbling inside of her. "It was your idea wasn't it?"

The girl swallowed dryly, unsure what to do. If she admitted it was her fault, her punishment would be harsh, if she blamed it on Naruto, his would be worse. The woman was really big on boys being tough, boys being strong. She constantly called poor Naruto a sissy and other names which questioned his manliness. "It... It was me."

Behind 'Momma' Naruto lifts his head, frowning, his head shaking.

"Oh?" Momma asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura nodded, avoiding looking at her friend at all costs. "All me... I came up with it all by myself. I - "

"That's not... true..." Her friend said loudly, desperately. "Stop lying, Sakura. It was me."

"Sakura?" Karin hissed likely an angry snake, turning around and facing Naruto.

Naruto straightened his back. "Lilly," he quickly modified. "Stop lying, Lilly."

Karin nodded, satisfied. "Now, Hidoshi, my dear..." Her shoulders relaxed. "You're not bright enough to come up with a plan like that. I believe Lilly." She was also always discrediting Naruto's intelligence.

"No, I came up with when Kisame went to work and used... used..."

"No," Sakura cut in. "I figured it out." It was the truth, she had. "I figured out when you went away... Thursday evenings to Saturday afternoon, Momma," she added stare the woman down. "It was me and I'm sorry."

"Stop lying!" Her friend shouted out again angrily, even though it was the truth.

Karin crossed her arms. "I don't give a fuck which one of you it was." She glared at both of them. "I want to hand out a warning, a promise I'm going to give my children, and I keep my promises..." Her attention snaps to Sakura. "Your fake father, he has a new baby doesn't he, you have a baby sister don't you? A pretty baby sister with strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes... say, four years old?" Sakura stiffened. "In my thirty-two years of life I've met all sorts of people, a few of them are truly sick sickos who would love to meet your very pretty baby sister."

Sakura snapped. "Leave her alone... If you hurt her I swear I'l - "

"Shut up!" Karin hissed dangerously. Sakura lips slammed shut. "As I was saying, I can make that happen. Even if you get away from me, my child, it won't be easy. I'll get you and if I can't get you... I'll get who you love. Now," she turns away from Sakura, gaze landing on Naruto. "You have quite a few little brothers don't you. My whore of a sister simply cannot quit having children." Naruto lids shut, his body shook with anger. "So many fake little brothers your parents likely wouldn't even notice if one went missing." She backed away from Sakura. "I have my ways, my children. Why do you think you've been here for so long without any rescue... I have my connections, so many, that even if I go down, someone will handle my dirty work for me."

"You..." Naruto finally opened both eyes, staring at the woman who claimed she was his mother, "won't get away with this."

"Kisame!" She called out, grinning at the boy, "Bring your belt, the children need a whipping."

(O)

Sakura's body throbbed underneath a dark hoody, her gaze lifts to the bedroom door on her left. It had been two weeks since the woman had moved both teens from the basement, a bold move considering how recent there attempt at escape was. Though there was bars on her bedroom window and her bedroom door was always locked, it was odd.

It was a simple bedroom, with a simple bed and other furnishing, including a small desk. Naruto's bedroom was down the hall, beyond Momma's and Kisame's. She truly missed having Naruto so close by, maybe that was why momma had separated them, so they couldn't conjure up plans of escape.

Though honestly, Sakura was beginning to fear attempting to escape, her failures and Karin's threats fresh on her mind. A sigh left her as her stomach grumbled, she hadn't been fed in days.

She carefully slides from the bed, shutting the book in her hands and placing it on her bed behind her. She then creeps silently to the bedroom door, pressing her left ear against the wood. She hears nothing in the halls, which means Karin and Kisame were in bed. She quietly backs away before moving to the nightstand, pulling out the bottom drawer and reaching behind it, hands grasping a thin spiral notebook which she had found in there on her first night.

Her writing utensil was a small pencil barely the length of her pinky, she began writing a letter to Naruto, one the girl would hand over sometime while they did chores tomorrow.

**Dear Naruto,**

**I can only see the tin shed from my window, it's rusted and dented like it's been shot at a few times. I wish I could see the front of the house like you can, at least you're entertained by the comings and goings of Kisame and 'Her'. No, I haven't gotten anything to eat yet but the woman promises tomorrow. I hide my notes from you behind my bed. What about you?**

**- Sakura**

She hadn't a lot to say, at least not enough to write in a letter. Instead sleep was gently calling her and she folds her letter up after ripping the thin page from the notebook and shoved it into her pocket. The girl re-hides her notebook and climbed into bed, still in her bloody torn clothing. It takes hour for sleep to claim her.

(O)

When Momma wants them up and out, working on chores, their bedroom door is opened and fifteen minutes is all that is allowed for washing up in the bathroom. She exits just as Naruto does down the hall, they share a look, he nods. She goes into the bathroom first, carefully handing him the note as she enters. He waits outside for his turn.

Sakura quickly goes about washing her face and attempting to relieve her body of the over-all grime and dirt with water, no soap was provided. At least the water was warm. They weren't allowed showers, something about a water bill...

She finishes in seven minutes, letting her friend have what was left of the fifteen minutes. He nods as she glides out and slides by her. Without faltering she quickly heads downstairs, her beaten body unhappy with that.

The girl instantly begins cleaning the big stack of dishes in the sink, attention not lingering on left-overs from Kisame and 'Karin's' breakfast. Her fingers work diligently, becoming wrinkly and sore as she worked. She can hear Naruto in the living room, the vroom, vroom of the vacum cleaner like white noise, only stopping when Kisame yells at him to stop for him to watch TV. Then there's a sports game, loud, blaring in the background.

Sakura moved upstaris after finishing with the humongous kitchen, moving into Kisame and Momma's bedroom, beginning to clean up. Her jade eyes falling on the locked nightstand beside the bed a countless number of times. She thought of the keys inside, the ones which unlocked her bedroom door, her's and Naruto's. Karin exits the master bedroom's bathroom, in a pink robe, flesh flushed from a shower, her red hair in a bun. A wonderful smell follows the woman out.

"Good morning, Lilly."

Sakura smooths out wrinkles from the covers as she finishes. "Good morning, momma." Sakura automatically said. She began picking up stray clothing from the floor.

"Do not forget to do the hall bathroom."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you thought about your wrongs?"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman began to change into a yellow sundress. Sakura adverts her gaze, focusing on dusting a rag quickly across the nightstand.

"Do you love your momma, Lilly?"

Sakura frowned, hesitates, glancing at the woman. "Yes ma'am..." Saying no won't a good idea.

"Do not lie to me." The woman snapped. Sakura's body stiffens. "If you loved me you woldn't have hesitated in such away, you awful girl."

"I'm tired," Sakura blurted in hopes of wiggling out of her predicament. "My hunger pains have been keeping me up at night." The girl fidgets with the ends of her over-sized sweater. "I'm sorry, Momma, I do love you, very much." She glances up at 'Momma', finding the woman still watching her. "I'm tired, Momma." She let how truly tired she was sink into her words.

"If you love Momma, come give me a hug." The woman says.

Sakura hardly hesitates this time as she quickly moves to the woman, wrapping her arms around Karin's body. She felt the woman lightly pet her.

"Oh my daughter, you must be hungry..." Sakuras said nothing.

(O)

When 'Momma' goes off, Sakura had long since figured it it was some type of probation thing, and Kisame went to work, instead of being locked in their bedrooms, a closest becomes their homes for a little over Twenty-one hours.

It not too bad because even though they are locked in separate closets, there is a vent that carries there voices to one another.

"Naruto..." Sakura quietly says, her body curled up beside the vent in the wall. It was barely as big as a shoe box. The boy doesn't actually respond, but the girl is pretty sure he's listening. "She's really our mom... I think"

A moment of silence wiggles between them. "I..." His low, restrained voice filters through. It was such a different voice to how it was all those months ago. "I think so..." Tears spring up in the girl's eyes and she takes a shaky breath.

"Yeah... me too." Her face is pressed into her arms, a few tears seep from her irises, wetting her arms.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Naruto says after nearly ten minutes. "I'll protect you..."

Sakura frowns, because there was something oddly familiar about those words. A memory, small and weak lights up in the back of her mind. Sakura squeezes her lids shut, trying desperately to capture and hold onto the memory. Like a blurry image it begins to play across her mind.

**She's not exactly sure how old she is but her limbs are tiny and bruised, she's afraid. Her small body shivers and hurts, but her body is moving. She's running. Her legs are achy and small and awkward as she trips and falls, legs not long enough to keep up. Her left hand holds on tightly to filthy doll, while the other is held onto tightly by a slightly larger hand who's pulling her along.**

**She whimpers and falls again.**

**"Come on, Lilly." The voice is small and out of breath, he lightly tugs her up. "She's gonna find us. We gotta go..."**

**Her small body is spent and she can go no further. "I tired, Hido." She looked up finding a tiny, dirty, four year old version of Naruto standing there, fear dancing in his blue iries. He looks around briefly before his light eyes land on her, a smile belonging to someone much older falls onto his lips, filled with patients and affection.**

**"You can do it," He encourages.**

**"Momma's gonna be mad..." She finds herself whispering.**

**He lightly shrugs, a smirk falling to his lips. "When isn't Momma mad?" He bites his lip. "Now come on, Lilly."**

**She finds the energy and finds her footing. Her brother wastes no time tugging the younger child along, slower now, weaving around huge trees and down inclines.**

**"I'm scared, Hido." She whispered.**

**"Don't worry, Lilly," he looks back at her with a eye crinkling smile, "I'll protect you."**

The memory fades with that, leaving her shaken. "Naruto..." She calls. Before the odd hair colored young woman could say anything else, heavy footsteps. "Naruto..." She whispers again, this time in panic.

"Could be Kisame..." He finally says something. The girl frowns just as her door is opened, letting light in, revealing a glassy eyed Kisame.

"Kisame..." She hesitantly said. Kisame's hand reach for her, grasping onto her arms painfully. "What are you doing?" She yells. "Let me go!"

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice filters though the vent, this time alarmed. "Sakura?"

Kisame yanks her from the closest, his free hand instantly going under her sweater. "No!" She loudly shrieks. "No! No! Stop!" A scream escapes her as the large man's hand fills underneath her shirt and bra. "Why are you doing this? What are you doing?"

Kisame ignored her and yanks her across the hall to the bedroom he and Karin shared. Sakura is faintly aware of Naruto's yells and his closest's door rattling. Kisame literally throws her onto the bed, already unbuckling his belt. Confusion hit her like a blow to the gut, quickly being replaced by fear.

The girl bounces right up on the bed, backing away to the wall on the other side of it, her gaze flickering around for a weapon. Kisame follows her, grabbing hold of her bruised arms, forcing her into a laying position on the bed as he lays his body on top of her.

"No!" She tires hitting him, but her body is weak and her mind fogged, not of her hits work. Soon he back-hands her, her world spins and pain explodes in her head. She actually loses conciousness for a few seconds. When she comes to, the man is yanking her pants down and her panties.

A scream leaves her.

(O)

When she comes around again, she's still laying on Karin's bed, lower half completely bare. Her body hurt. Bad. She whimpered into the flowery comforter. A sob rumbles inside of her but...

A crash is heard before a yell before the girl sees Naruto's body smash into the floor outside the open bedroom door. He gets up quickly, but he's hurt, his face a bloody mess. Kisame's laugh is heard next, loud and mocking.

Naruto attacked with an enraged yell leaving him again but Kisame's hands grasps him and slams his body into the wall across from the bedroom, face first, arm painfully behind his back.

"What?" The large man hissed. "You think you can beat me up, you pussy? What you mad I fucked her?" Naruto growled like an angered animal, struggling. The man punched him in the back of the head. "Silly priss..."

"You're one to talk, you get off on raping little girls!" Naruto hissed. Kisame huffed, throwing the boy into the bedroom like he was a sack of potatoes. Naruto hits the ground hard in front of the bed. He once again springs to his feet and rushes Kisame.

Kisame very easily hits the clearly starving boy back onto the ground with a right hook. He then spits out blood onto the floor. Sakura struggles to sit up, her gaze on Naruto.

"Naruto... stop..." She whimpered quietly, the man was going to kill him. "Sto - Stop."

He ignored her again, struggling to his feet. Kisame doesn't give him enough time before hitting the boy once again, his beaten body smashes into the floor.

"Naruto!"

"We're going to go over what we tell your mom." Kisames gaze lands on Sakura, who stiffens, frozen, he lightly smirks. "Nothing. You tell her nothing."

Naruto laughed brokenly. "Why... Wh - Why would I - "

"Because" the man interrupted, "she won't believe you anyway. I'll tell her I caught you two kissing like the inces filled heathens she thinks you are, I'll say I gave you both a nice beating for it."

The boy glared at him. "Then why can't we tell her, if you think she won't believe us anyway?" He's been struggling to his feet as he talked.

Kisame sighed. "It'll be bothersome... The woman would beat you for lying... I already feel sort of bad..."

Naruto scoffed. Kisame smirks.

"What am saying is, children, do not tell your mother, it'll only make things worse for you."

Sakura wraps her arms around herself, bringing her legs to her. She flinched when Naruto attacks again.

His body flies into the bed as Kisame once again punches him.

Kisame sighs again. Naruto begins getting to his feet again, only for Sakura to quickly move forward, quickly taking hold of his left hand. He quickly turns, glaring back at her.

"Please..." The girl whispers.

"But he..."

Her green eyes bore into him. "Please... He'll kill you. Then what?" His lips press thinly together, his body shakes. "You can't be alone in here." He heatedly stared at her before nodding once with a scowl.

"Good..." Kisame lightly commented. "She's smart then..."

Naruto's gaze cuts quickly to Kisame, but the girl's hold on him only tightens.

"Now, I want you two to clean up in here. Wash my sheets, all that."

Neither of them say anything. "You understand don't you?"

"Yes..." Sakura whispers.

"Yeah..." Naruto bites out.

"Yes what?" The man's smile is purely sadistic. Her hold on Naruto tightens more.

"Yes, sir." Sakura answered.

Naruto looks towards the ceiling and shakes his head. She can see tears in his iries. "Yes, sir." He finally said squeezing her hand back.

(O)

Sakura shoved the comforter into the washing machine, adding the washing solution before turning it on. She leaned against the washer as it's rhythmic sound fills the basement. Her stomach churns her and her hand presses into her face. Tears rumble inside her.

Her hands cover her face. Then Naruto joins her a moment later, she can tell it's him without looking. He leans against the old dryer.

"I could have washed it..." He quietly said.

"No." She gently shakes her head, still not looking at him.

"He won't get away with this,Sakura." He blurted, beat face a mask of determination. "I'll... I'll..."

She leaned into his shoulder, removing a hand from her face to find his. He quiets, body stiff.

"I said I would protect you and I didn't." He finally said after a long time. He laughed an unamused laughed, "I couldn't even land a hit on him. A lot good I am."

She blinked, pressing herself further into the boy. "As long as you're here..." The girl whispered, "with me." Her head lifts from his shoulder, she lightly glared at him. "Stop attempting to make him kill you."

He blinked, unsure what to say to that. Her gaze falls to his left arm, as if she cannot look him in the face. Her body trembled. He yanks her back into a hug.

Please Review


	5. Fail

Please Review

**Chapter**

Three months later

Sakura smiled brightly at the woman as she took a bite of the chocolate cake in front of her, lightly sucking on the fork. It was sooo good. She almost moaned.

"It tastes heavenly, Lilly." Karin gushed, also taking a bite of the cake. "It almost tastes as good as mine."

The girl continues to smile, it's fake, lips much to thin and frozen, but there was ways to survive here. "You really think so, Momma."

"Oh yes, dear." "Momma' nodded.

"Thank you, Momma!" She finished her slice of cake in seconds. She was still hungry. She looked longingly at the chocolate cake, wishing for another slice but well aware that, that was impossible. A second later, a dirty Naruto, dressed in blue flannel and dirt caked jeans, enters from outside, he quickly kicked off his boots, kissing the woman they call 'Momma' on the cheek. He barely flinched and he doesn't hesitate.

"I smell!" He uttered lightly before moving to exit.

"Wait," the younger woman quickly calls out from the table, "can Hidoshi have a slice of cake, Momma?" The girl asked, picking up her plate and standing. Said boy lingers in the open doorway looking back at them.

"Huh?"

'Momma' nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes Hidoshi, try some of this lovely tasting cake your sister made."

The girl cuts Naruto a slice of cake and puts it onto a plate. "Here you go, bro." She hands it to him along with a fork.

He lightly grinned at her, which she weakly returned, before turning to the cake. He looked at it closely. "Are you sure it's any good, Ma?" He asks critically. "Her brownies weren't very good. Hard as bricks." He teased. Sakura glared at him weakly.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't tease your sister, Hido."

He takes a bit of the cake with the fork, a grin spreading across his face. "Wow..." He whistles and Sakura smiles proudly. "This is amazing." He finishes whats left of the cake on his plate. "Almost as good as, Momma's." He added as he finished.

The older woman smiled, pleased with praise. "Now go on and wash up, Hidoshi. You smell like the cows."

"Sorry," Naruto sheepishly said. "I'll be back." He vanished out.

The girl gets started on washing their dishes while the woman begins to cut up vegetables for dinner. Sakura leaned into the counter, her stomach churning. She gently shook her head, riding herself of a sudden case of dizziness.

What's left of the night goes by uneventfully, as normal, they had dinner, watch an hour of TV before bed before be allowed upstairs for bedtime. Now they are not escorted by 'Momma' to their bedroom's by go freely to and from them.

'Momma' usually spent a few hours downstairs with Kisame on the couch before coming upstairs, so the teens had a few hours by themselves, usually sitting on Naruto's bed, shoulder's touching. Tonight was no different as the girl leans into Naruto.

"It's so tiring..." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He questioned, studying her red, peeling fingers as he held her hand.

"Acting for her... it's exhausting... sometimes I'm not even sure if we're acting anymore." The girl admitted. "She's our mom, shouldn't we feel something? Obligation...?"

He only makes a tiny sound, still studying her hand. It was dangerous, them being in such a position, 'Momma' would likely think wrongly.

"Is Kisame still... coming to see you?" He asked out of the blue, his hand squeezing hers.

She quiet for a minute. "No" She answered, a lie.

His body shifts as he turns his head, placing a kiss to her head. "I love you, sis."

She lightly smiled. "I love you, too."

(O)

Her stomach lurched as she empties her lunch into the glistening toilet. The girl quietly moans, she had freaking cleaned it only that morning. She leaned her head against it's side, not caring how disgusting it was as her world spin.

What was wrong with her?

She frowned, leaning backwards, honestly she had a few ideas, if her missing period was any inclination. A sick feeling falls over her. She feels a river of tears building up inside her but forces her feelings down.

She would not cry anymore. Not because of disgusting man named Kisame.

She flushes the toilet and stands on shaky legs. She then moves and quickly exits the bathroom, as music greets her hearing. 'Momma's' party was still in full swing.

She looked up at her friend and brother as he leans against the wall outside the bathroom, looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?"

The girl shook her head, briefly leaning into him as she walks by. "No." She answered truthfully.

"Are you sick?" He follows her down the hall.

She wipes at her sweaty face with the back of her hand, pink strands of hair sticking to her face. "I don't think it matters." She quietly said. "We have to cater 'Momma's' party." They exit through the tiny dining room into their kitchen.

"But if your sick I can do it myself." His hand lands on her shoulder, forcing her into a halt. The girl turned, smiling at him.

"I'm fine," the girl said. He frowned, tugging her into a hug.

"Why do you always lie to me?" He asks dryly pulling back a little. He lightly smiles when she frowns. "I'm your big brother, you shouldn't lie to me. Besides, I can tell when your lying."

She quietly scoffs, locking her arms around him. "Whatever..." She gently pushes away from him. "We have to start on the food." He nods.

Once let go, she washes her hands and begins working on the appetizers for 'Momma's' party. If the odor of weed and booze was any indication, people would be very hungry soon.

(O)

"I think I'm pregnant."

They are bluntly said, her words. He's shocked at first, which bleeds into anger, which bleeds into hopelessness.

Naruto looks down at the floor, frowning at his bare feet, toes curling. It was the morning after 'Momma's' party and they were cleaning up downstairs. His hands ball into fists.

"Does Momma have any idea." He looks up at the very pale girl, his friend... his sister. "Are you sure?" He wasn't quite willing to believe it. This wasn't meant to happen, he was going to find a way out before things got this bad. But he had failed.

She gently shakes her head, her arms wrapping around herself. He wants to hug her, but he needed answers. "No... of course Momma has no idea... I'm still alive aren't I?" She lightly smiles, but his face barely twitches from his worried stare. Her smile falls away. "I'm not one-hundred percent certain but..." He nods. He's unsure what to do. He has to do 'something'. His hands ball, fists clenches. He wishes he wasn't weak. He wished he was stronger. If it had been Sasuke, Sakura had been with during all this, none of this would be happening, they would likely be home by now. But no, he's him, he's weak, he's dumb. He means well, but nothing he ever does turns out how it's suppose to. He's a failure.

"I'm so - "

"Can you hug me?" Her question is asked in a small voice, barely above a whisper. She looks up at him with large brown eyes. "Please..."

He lightly smiles through his sadness, pulling the girl into a hug. "Anytime... You can hug me anytime." The girl latches onto him like a leech.

"I'm scared..." She whispers. He was as well.

(O)

'Momma' takes one of them into town ever so often, it's Naruto who goes this time. This time they were grocery shopping and 'Momma' kept certain he was never out of her sight. He followed her around like a puppy as she walked up and down aisles. He was nervous. Sakura was alone with Kisame.

He was suppose to get her a pregnancy test, for Sakura.

"Do you want anything in particular for dinner, honey?" 'Momma' asked drawing his attention to the one as she gazed over soups. He lightly scratches at his wrists, gaze on three teen girls a little ways away, giggling and pointing at him. It was likely because he was pretty dirty from working on the farm. He tugs a hand quickly through his sweaty hair. "Hidoshi!" He flinched, gaze falling to his 'Momma'.

"No ma'am." He answers correctly. She openly stares at him, a can of soup in her hands.

"What are you doing?" She hisses. "You aren't thinking anything stupid again are you."

"No ma'am." He frantically shakes his head. "No..." He licks his lips. " Do you think we can get medicine for my headache?" He wondered.

"You have a headache?" Her gaze narrows.

He bites his lip again. "Yes ma'am."

"Fine, we can go to their pharmacy when were finished shopping."

He nods. Twenty minutes later he and his 'Momma' stand in the tiny pharmacy portion of the big store. He begins looking around for pregnancy tests he finds them not to far away. As Momma begins reading over stuff, he backs away.

He grabs the first box he can see, quickly shoving it into his hoody pocket.

"Hey!" Someone calls, a store employee coming into view. "What are you doing?" He freezes as 'Momma's' eyes focus on him. "I saw you stick it in your pocket!" He closes his lids tightly.

"What's going on?" Karin's voice appears beside him and he forces his lids open, he works on keeping his body from shaking.

"He's stealing." The man accuses obnoxiously.

"Nonsense," The woman quickly says. "My son has better sense then that. You must be horribly mistaken."

"Oh yeah?" The annoying associate asks. "Why did I see him shove that into his pocket." The woman's eyes once again burn into him.

"Hidoshi...show me."

The boy swallows, they had a small audience. He careful pulls the item from his pocket.

"I told you, see." The idiot exclaimed.

'Momma' makes an undistinguisable noise, her anger isn't outwards but the boy can feel it on her. She lightly smiles at the associate.

"You see," the woman grabbed onto Naruto. "My son here isn't too smart, he's slow..." He lightly frowns, looking upset. "He's mentally about eight... No matter how many times I tell him that you have to put the things you intend on buying in the cart and not in your pocket, he cannot comprehend. He thinks it's acceptable as long as you pay for it at the cashier, I told him to get this." She quietly sighs. "My husband and I are trying for more children and... well, you don't want to hear about all that." The woman flips her hair. "What I'm saying is, he's not trying to steal it. Besides, we're not even outside yet, how can you accuse him of stealing?"

The man frowns, biting his lip, glancing between the very silent boy to the lightly grinning woman. "Well... I guess." He huffs. "As long as you pay for it on your way out."

"Of course," The woman says, "Let's go, Hidoshi." She lightly tugs him to their food cart.

Not a word is said between them until they were outside by themselves, pushing the overloaded basket to the van.

"What in the hell were you stealing a pregnancy test for?" She hisses as they load bags into the van. Naruto's hands shook. "You were trying to draw attention to yourself weren't you? That was your fucking idea? You're in so much fucking trouble."

"No..." Naruto quickly says. "I wasn't... that's not what I was attending..."

"Then why were you stealing a pregnancy test? Are you pregnant, Hido?" Her sarcasm burns. Naruto flinched.

He loads the last bag into the back, avoiding the woman's icy glare completely. "No... it's for Sakura."

She narrows her gaze. "I mean, Lilly." He corrects. He licks his lips nervously, focusing on the groceries.

The woman raises an eyebrow. "For Lilly?" She asks carefully, her gaze boring into him.

He nods slowly, leaning against the van, his insides churning.

"Who?" She growls. There's suspicion and anger there and for a second he thinks she thinks it's him. He frowns.

Naruto bites his lip. "I think one of the men at one of your parties hurt her." He lies, he's not even sure why exactly. He's not a hundred percent certain she wouldn't believe him, but what would Karin do? She was in no way a kind and understanding mother who protected her kids. He had no idea what it was she would do. It could back fire on them.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" She looks annoyed, at who is isn't very sure. Him? Whoever it was who raped Sakura? Sakura? She was a hard one to read, unpredictable.

"I..." He looks at his boots, staring at the heavy mud and dirt. "We weren't... we thought you wouldn't believe us. Lilly's really scared about telling you. She was afraid you would be upset with her..."

"You should have told your momma." The woman snaps. "Why are you keeping secrets from your momma!" She hisses.

He takes a step back. "Because we were afraid!" He yells out a partial truth. Real tears spring up in his blue irises. He was exhausted, spent completely. When was all this going to end? "You're insanely hard on us, mom." He bounces on his feet, like he wants to run, like a kid who is going to pee on themselves. He felt like young child around 'Momma', much like the four year old he vaguely remember being, afraid and small. "I... I understand we weren't nice when we first got here and.. and... We were afraid... of you." He can remember being with this woman now, his 'Momma', he can remember her harsh punishment as well as when she would rarely show love and affection. He can remember being a child and wanting so bad for her acceptance and kind words instead of taunts, insults and blows. He had loved her. She was his mom.

She frowns, but her anger seems gone. "You two were afraid I wouldn't believe you and you would be in trouble." The woman sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He nods, not looking at her.

"Oh my boy..." His body stiffens as she hugs him. "You don't have to be afraid of momma." He wants to snort at that, but his self-control was much better. She lightly pats his head. "We'll go home now and see your sister."

(O)

Sakura leans against the bathroom counter, hands over her face. How could she look?

"Hurry up now," Karin called.

Her hands fall away from her face, her hands landing on the object of her misery. A sob escapes her lips and her legs give out. The girl crumbles, holding her legs and sobbing. She leans her head against the counter, lightly slamming her head into it's door.

"No... no... no..." She cries. A whimper leaves her. "Oh God, no..."

"Lilly!" 'Momma' snaps.

With a few shaky breaths, she wipes at her face and stands with help from the wall. She walks towards the brown door with shaky legs, opening the bathroom's door.

'Momma' waits outside.

"Well?" She asks.

Sakura nods, head bowed. "I am..."

She completely stiffens as the woman hugs her. She frowns. "I've always wanted to be a grandmother." She hugs Sakura so tightly it hurts.

Sakura blinks, gaze lifting to her friend who is standing outside the bathroom's door. He gently shrugs and shakes his head. She licks her lips, returning the woman's hug, gaze on her friend.

Please Review


	6. Again

Please Review

**Chapter**

**Four and a half months ago**

Minato Namikaze leaned against his son's bedroom's door frame, frowning as he watched half a dozen FBI agents search through his son's draws and his closet. He crossed and un-crossed his arms, stepping out of the way as an officer walked by, carrying his son's laptop out of the room. He turned and watched as he vanished downstairs before turning back around again.

He couldn't help but feel as if they were wasting time. Why on earth were they searching the house when his son had been 'taken' outside of his residents? He couldn't understand why they were doing this.

"Minato," he turned around again just in time to see his wife nearly sprint the length of the hall. Her red hair was all over her head, she had obviously not bothered with brushing it. There was dark sleep-marks underneath both eyes. Neither of them had slept at all since there son had gone missing the day before.

"What's wrong? Have you heard anything?" He blurted, fearing the worst. "Tell me what's wrong."

The woman shook her head and struggled with catching her breath. "The Haruno's are here and Agent Hiruzne. Come on!"

He nodded in understanding and quickly followed his wife.

(O)

"Are you certain these two didn't run away. Teens do that..." Detective Hiruzne asked hesitantly and was quickly met with a response.

"Don't be an idiot," the crimson haired woman shouted. "Naruto would never and... and..." she ignored her husbands hand which wrapped around hers. "I think we all are very aware of who is really behind all of this. Who took our kids."

Hiruzne took his glasses off with a sigh. "You all do understand we are only involved because of the very sensitive circumstances - "

"You mean because that horrible woman Karin Uzamaki is insane," the blond hair woman who was Sakura's mother questioned hotly. "You people had promised us none of this would happen."

Hiruze nodded, placing his glasses back onto his face with a mental sigh. "I promise we'll find your kids, but opening the locked door marked Karin Uzamaki is one to be opened very carefully... Are you sure its her you think is responsible?"

**With Naruto and Sakura 2 months later**

Sakura looked down at her stomach and frowned at the tiny baby bump. She thinks she's four months along, couldn't be much more. A silent breath left her and her shoulders droop. She yanked her shirt back over her stomach in frustration and disgust, bending over and picking up another soiled shirt and pushing into into a nearly full washing machine.

"What are you doing?" Her best friend ask as he enters into the basement. He's carrying a bucket of nails. Sakura stared at him as he approached her. Naruto had diffidently changed in the months of there captivity. His blond hair was longer now, despite Karin complaining about it being too long, she never allowed anyone to cut it; and his face was much thinner, neither of them seeing much food lately. He looked older, much to old for his actually age.

"Laundry," the young woman huffed out an answer, "I'm always doing laundry."

"Need help?" He questioned setting the bucket onto the floor with a soft clink.

"No..." She gave him a funny look. "What's wrong, you hate laundry..." Playfully slapped his arm.

"You're with child now..." He lightly shrugged, his face of complete and utter seriousness, as if that explained all.

She lightly scoffed. "Real reason, Naruto..." She crossed her arms over her stomach and stared at him.

He lightly grinned, remnants of the old Naruto shinning through, joining her at the old washer. "Both of them are arguing, I don't want to be in the cross-hairs." He admitted with a shrug, "just in case one of them accidental fires."

"Arguing? Again?" She wondered with a brief glance at the wooden stairwell.

He began adding clothes to the washer. "Yeah... She's saying she's going to leave him."

"Think she will?" He lightly shrugged. "What'll happen then?" He once again shrugged. She frowned at her friend. "I feel bad for her?" He looked up at her quickly as if she was crazy, which she had been expecting and she wouldn't argue with him. She had said something crazy after all. "I mean... you don't think her stories are true? The ones about her own mother and... I dunno... Naruto," she frowned. "I dunno." She had no idea what was wrong with her.

He lightly shrugs. "Yeah," he lightly smiled. "You don't have to explain anything to me." Both of them were going through emotion they couldn't easily describe and put a name on, especially when it came to their so-called parent.

(O)

'Momma' was leaving Kisame, and obviously taking them with her. She was insanely pissed at the man, something about him cheating on her. While he was at work, all of them packed up in the night and loaded stuff into the van.

'Momma' was really pissed, and she had a plan.

"He has weed in his shed, we're going to destroy his shit! The woman yells.

First they smash all of Kisame's pot in his shed and a few other items, then they leave. Actually destroying the man's money and hobby made the teens feel better.

"Fuck you, Kisame." Sakura whispers as 'Momma' speeds down the man's driveway. Naruto grabbed her hand and smiles at her. At least they were away from one threat.

(O)

"This is my friend Roberto." 'Momma' introduces them to a tall Mexican man with slicked back hair and a neck filled with tattoos. "Roberto, these are my children, Lilly and Hidoshi."

Sakura shifts uncomfortably with the weight of her suitcase in her hands as all of them stood outside of Roberto's small home. The weight vanishes as Naruto pulls her suitcase from her hands, it was surprisingly heavy to have nothing in it.

"You never said you had no kids, woman." The man yawns after saying in broken english, scratching his head, his dull brown eyes studying the teens.

"You won't even notice them." 'Momma' quickly said. "Both of them are very well-behaved, I make certain of it. If there is anything you need of them they'll do it, ain't I right?"

"Yes ma'am." Both answer in union.

The man shrugged.

"But..." The woman says. "Do you have a room with a lock on the outside?"

The man raises an eyebrow. "What now?"

"You see, my son sleep walks. I worry he could hurt himself." Both teens manage to keep surprise from showing on their faces. Well, of course it wouldn't be easy escaping.

"Well," the man yawns again. "You're in luck, pretty lady, I so happen to have a spare one like that. He can bunk in that one. But I have a few rules for your kids. Actually one, no eating my damn food!"

"No problem." She assures.

Please Review


End file.
